


Everything That You Can Keep Inside

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Ravus, Noctis, a party and a broom closet.





	Everything That You Can Keep Inside

Ravus slammed the Prince of Lucis against the wall, meeting his eyes, breath heavy. One hand around his jaw, the other reached back, slid the lock of the closet door, so they wouldn't be interrupted. People would be looking for them, the Prince of Lucis and the Prince of Tenebrae, looking for their guests of honor at this dinner party. Ravus didn't intend for them to be found, and, if Noctis' gasping moans were any indication, neither did he. Blue eyes met lavender, and Noctis pushed his hands into Ravus' hair and pulled, hard, pushed him down to his knees.

Ravus resisted the movement, a teasing smirk hit his lips, even as the flush grew on his cheeks from the position. He wanted to be on his knees. He wanted to be controlled, held down, moved to be nothing more than an instrument for Noctis' pleasure. If they only had this, a fumbling in a coat closet while their families and nobility reveled outside, then Ravus wanted this.

But then Noctis moved, shifted, again, and his dress shoe was pressed between Ravus' legs, right over his swollen cock. 

"O-oh." Ravus gasped, looked down.

"Yeah." Noctis smiled, a little, playing at confidence fueled by possibly too much champagne, that they shouldn't really have been drinking all the same, but here they were, Ravus on his knees, fighting the urge to grind up against Noctis' shoe like some sort of desperate whore. "Yeah, um, we're doing this huh?"

"It seems so." Ravus raised his hands to Noctis' thighs, feeling the slight build of them under his palms, his grip firm. "You want it?"

Noctis nodded, watching him, his back sagged against the wall of the tiny closet, hips canted toward Ravus. His body knew what he wanted, even if he didn't.

Ravus took the initiative, he pushed the hem of Noctis' shirt up, kissed his hips, his lower stomach, all clumsy open mouthed, his teeth scraping the pale skin he revealed. He'd done this before, of course he had, but he wasn't sure Noctis had. He was squirming already, his breath in small, subtle gasps, whimpers, Ravus could feel his arousal hot and long and he wouldn't touch it yet. He wanted to drive Noctis mad with pleasure in the little time they had. Noctis hadn't seemed to notice where his foot was, but he looked down, sharp, when Ravus rubbed against it.

"What?" Nocits managed, heady with pleasure.

"Feels good." Ravus smirked, hands going to undo Noctis' belt. "Don't move, feels so good."

"What- What do I do then?" Noctis asked, eyes wide when Ravus pushed his pants down, exposing the bulge in his dark underclothes. It was larger than Ravus had expected, and he smirked, ran one hand over it. Noctis made a high, keening noise, too eager.

Ravus was going to have to slow down if he wanted this night to go well.

Or, really, to last more than a scant few moments once he had Noctis in his mouth. For either of them to last more than a few moments, heady on the secrecy, the forbidden fruit, the hazy smoke of lust and champagne. He moved his hips, again, let the pressure where Noctis' food rested rub against his crotch, warm him, heat radiating from his cock through his whole body, made him loose, fluid in his movement to expose Noctis, just enough to lift his erection, then his testes, so he could taste the salt, musky skin, rolling his tongue over it, between the curves of his balls, nose brushing the base of his cock.

Noctis was biting his own hand, trying not to scream, trying not to cry out, trying not to buck up against Ravus, he could feel his body quiver with the effort it took not to move, and having that kind of power over the Prince was intoxicating. So Ravus kept going. He kissed, licked, all but swallowed his testes, moved to the base of his cock, mouthed at it, moving over the swollen, soft skinned and achingly hard shaft, kept moving his own hips against Noctis' foot, this was how he wanted to get off, fully clothed, his erection still covered, grinding against him like an animal in heat. This was how he wanted Noctis to come, using his mouth, he wanted to swallow him down, wanted to thrive off of this need, he wanted to become nothing more than a vessel for Noctis' pleasure, for his pleasure, for this one night, this one tiny closet, this once chance.

It didn't take Noctis long to come, in his mouth, as Ravus swallowed him again and again, playing his tongue along the shaft of Noctis' erection, rubbing, sucking at the head, swallowed every bit of cum he spilled. And Noctis fell to his knees, and he fumbled at the front of Ravus' pants, pulled him out, jerking him off, he was so hard his cock head was almost purple with the strain, and Ravus had to muffle his scream in Noctis' shoulder when he came.

They kissed, fumbling, tangled in each other's limbs for long moments in the dark broom closet.

"Want to come to my room tonight?" Noctis asked, after a long moment.

"If I can escape my guard." Ravus promised, smiling against his lips.

"Next time we'll be enemies, huh?" Noctis asked, "Since, you know, with Niflheim and everything."

"You're not my enemy." Ravus sighed, captured him in another kiss. "Not for now at least."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and I take requests at aftepes.tumblr.com


End file.
